Small Bird
by shiny kittens
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and his brother are the only survivors of the Uchiha massacre? No, not really. Kotori survived too and tries with all her heart to find out the truth behind the massacre. But to do so she needs to become a ninja. Can she really become a kunoichi? A girl everyone just reffers to as "Crazy" and "Stupid"? OC-centric. Kinda insane OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the last houses, he'd silently entered thru an open window.

Ayame Uchiha, she wasn't even blood related with Itachi and he barely knew her. But the woman and her daughter were still part of the Clan. The black-haired women had turned her back on him, cleaning the dishes, when he killed her with a quick swipe of his katana.

A gasp escaped her, then she fell. Itachi caught her limp body and laid her gently on the floor. Her hair spread around her like a blood-died fan, her dark eyes were half-open, starring mindlessly at the ceiling.

"Huh?" It was the girl, Kotori. People said that something was wrong with her, the way she talked, the way she saw the world, it wasn't normal and yet Itachi still liked the girl. She had played with Sasuke sometimes. And even if she was not normal she was still a very cheerful little girl. "Why, did the weasel steal mommy's blood?" she asked in her strange choice of words.

"I'm sorry Kotori, but I have to kill you too." The girl blinked. "If the weasel wants to steal the small birds blood, then he has to catch the small bird first!" Then she turned and ran off. Itachi sighed and went after her.

The raven-haired girl had ran outside. She stopped when she saw the body's of her clansmen lying on the streets of the compound. "Why did Itachi lay everyone in eternal sleep?" she asked, storming off again. Said boy shunshined in front of her, catching hold of her arm.

Kotori stopped and looked up at him, black eyes wide. Then she did the last thing Itachi expected, she _smiled._ "Seems like the weasel is faster than the bird." Her smile faded and she looked serious. "Did the shadow of the fire order Itachi to steal his family's blood? Weasel is normally very nice, he wouldn't do such a thing without a reason."

Itachi blinked. He couldn't help but wonder how intelligent this girl really was. No one really listened to her when she said something, most people thought she was crazy and didn't pay her any attention. It was strange, _she_ was strange.

It wouldn't matter, he _had _to kill her and whatever knowledge she had would die with her.

He wanted to pierce her heart, just like her mother and most of the Clan. It would be quick and painless, but she moved, trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

So instead of her heart he stabbed her lung. She gave a shriek of pain before she slumped to the ground, coughing and hacking. Itachi wanted to finish her, wanted to spare her the pain of suffocation. "Leave her. She'll die anyway, you've already wasted enough time." Itachi fixed the masked man with a cold glare. But he turned and left, he still had to do the hardest part: To kill his parents and make Sasuke hate him, so he could leave Konoha and, one day, get killed by his brother.

"Bye, Weasel..." Itachi glanced back at the girl, she was smiling again. "Good bye... small bird."

I woke up, starring at a white ceiling above me and a soft bed under me. _Didn't Weasel steal my blood?_ "Ah, you're awake. We were afraid you wouldn't make it, but it seems like you're lucky."

I turned my head. A gentle voice and a gentle face were greeting me. A nurse. I was in Hospital. "How comes Kotori is still alive?" "Hm? Oh, yeah you were really lucky that you were found at the right time or else there would have been nothing we could've done for you."

I sat up. My chest hurt and the nurse helped me get in a mor comfortable position.

"Easy, sweetheart. You're not fully healed yet." I flinched when I saw a needle in my arm. I touched the bag which was connected to it. A clear liquid in it. "The tears of spirits! How did you get those?" I asked in awe. "Eh... what? You mean the IV?" The woman looked a bit helpless.

"We... have many of these. Well, it is good that you finally woke up you were out for two months." I stared at the woman. "Two months?" _Weasel! I need to talk to the Hokage about Weasel! _"Fire shadow! I need to talk to the Fire shadow!" "You sure have a strange way of talking, sweetheart. You mean the Hokage, right? You can't leave in your current condition but when you're fully healed you can talk to him, alright?"

I nodded. I was a bit annoyed that the nurse was talking to me as if I were a toddler but strangely many people spoke to me like that. Like I was stupid or something!

The next month I spend healing and on rehab. After a while the nurses got used to my way of speaking (but they still treated me like I was dumb!). After I was out of the Snowcastle.

I went to see the Fire shadow. "Kotori Uchiha, I'm relieved to see you're well. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Kotori knows why weasel stole their family's blood." The Hokage performed a set of Handseals and the walls lit up in seals. I stared in awe. "Magical writings!" I pointed out.

The old man smiled but then was serious again. "What do you know, Kotori?"

"Small Bird knows that it was Fire shadow who sent Itachi to steal his family's blood. But small Bird doesn't know why Fire shadow did so." "And you want to know?"

The old man asked while puffing out little clouds of smoke. "Kotori, wants to know so she can trust Fire shadow again and Kotori knows there has to be a reason behind this."

"You're right. You deserve an explanation." I looked at him, surprised. It couldn't be so easy, could it? "But now is not the time for that. You will get a full explanation when you make chunin. But now I'm only going to tell you this,: If Itachi hadn't interfered, there may have been a fourth Shinobi war going on now." I blinked. "You want small bird to be a Ninja?" "Why not?"

"Well, Fugaku-san always said small bird couldn't go to the academy because of the way she is. He said that small bird wouldn't be smart enough for the Academy." "For me it seems like you're pretty clever. Yes, you may be a bit different than other children, but that doesn't mean that you are dumb. You will join the academy next week." I beamed at him and nodded.

The next three day's I sat in my apartment and mourned the loss of my family. I wouldn't stay in the compound or better I couldn't. I couldn't go there. The spirit's of the past were living there. And I just couldn't bring myself to go there. So I sat in my new apartment on the bed and stared out of the window. And I let the tears flow and I let the voice in my head comfort me.

I stared at the academy. I still couldn't believe it. I would learn how to be a ninja. My mother had taught me the basics since Fugaku-san didn't allow me to attend to school.

I was the shame of the Uchiha clan. The insane girl. The one they wanted to keep secret. And here I was. Together with Weasel I was the last surviving Uchiha. Oh, the irony!

I took a deep breath and entered the building with a mass of students. I walked to my classroom and walked in.

The children were sitting on loose groups chatting about this and that. A few kids were sitting alone or in pairs. A few heads turned in my direction and looked at me with curiosity. In the back row was a mop of girls fangirling over something. Curiosity took the better of me and I approached the group. I could feel more and more stares on my back.

"Who is she?" "Did we get a new student?" "Oh, great another fangirl."

The mop of girls had turned around and eyed me warily. "Who are you?" one of the girls asked.

I ignored her and glanced past them. _That- That can't be!_ Sasuke, how could he be alive?

"Sasuke?" I asked while squeezing thru the girls.

When I stood next to him I could feel the eyes of the whole class on me. Sasukes head snapped around. "What do you wa- Kotori?" His eyes widened.

"Hey, Avenger!" I grinned. "Why are you here? I thought you weren't allowed in school?" "Huh? Sasuke, why is she not allowed in school?" I still grinned at him. "Kotori wasn't allowed in school because they thought she is dumb. But small bird talked to Fire shadow and he wanted small bird to be a ninja! So Kotori is now here! But Kotori didn't know Avenger is still alive, she thought Weasel stole his blood."

"Eh... what? Is she crazy or something?" a boy asked. I sent him a glare. "Small bird isn't crazy! Crazy people have _voices_ in their head and small bird hears just _one_ voice in her head!" I could practically see the questionmarks in their heads.

"To answer your question, Kotori. He spared me. How comes you're still alive?" Sasuke said. "Wait, you can understand her?!" A shrill-voiced blonde girl asked. I chose to ignore her. "So, Weasel didn't want your blood? Well, Kotori is alive because the people in the snowcastle saved her with the tears of spirits." I answered.

"Hn." was his only comment.

I don't think he understood what I meant.

"So... Kotori. How do you know Sasuke-kun?" A pink haired girl asked. "Small bird knows Sasuke because we both have the fan on our back." I said. The girl raised an eyebrow. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.I mean seriously! Were they stupid or Something?

I lifted my waist-length hair and showed them my back. "Oh, you're both from the Uchiha clan!" the girl exclaimed happily.

"Ah, I see you've already welcomed your new classmate." A man with a scar on his nose said. "Kotori Uchiha, I'm your teacher Iruka Umino." "Small Bird is going to be a good student, Dolphin-sensei!"a few kids snickered at that and Iruka looked a bit confused at my choice of words. I smiled at him and sat down next to Sasuke. The fangirls let out wails of protest but I didn't care.

**So I hope it's not too confusing or rushed. (I tend to do that) ^^**

**How do you like Kotori?**

**Have you any questions?**

**Well, Review!**

**Shiny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

Today we would get separated into our teams. The graduation exam was a piece of cake. I sat bext to Sasuke as always. In the last years I had claimed the seat next to him, much to the dismay of his fangrils.

"Morning, Kotori! You don't mind, do ya?" Naruto asked, already sitting down on my other side. "Fishcake? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He was one of the few who failed the test. "Well, You know Mizuki-sensei? He was actually a bad guy and he made me steal this super important scroll. And I learned this super awesome jutsu from this scroll and then he wanted to take it from me. And then there was Iruka-sensei and they fought and the I beat Mizuki with my shadow clone jutsu and now I have this super cool Headband, believe it!" he said so fast I could barely follow. "What should Kotori believe?" I asked, blinking.

"Ah, never mind." he waved it off. "so that's why you're here Naruto." Shikamaru slouched by. "Mizuki was a traitor, huh? Guess, you can't even trust your own teachers."

I locked eye's with Shikamaru. "In the ninjaworld you can't trust anyone, Shikamaru." I said. The boy nodded and went to his seat.

"I'M FIRST!" Two voices shouted simultaneously and I didn't even turn to know who it was. Ino and Sakura were bickering over who was first in the classroom when the pink-haired girl ran over, she pushed Naruto out of the way.

"G-good morning, Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked. "Back off, Forehead. I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino shouted. I just blinked. Another girl and another one joined the discussion until a whole bunch of fangirls where arguing over the seat next to Sasuke.

_Um, Hello? Am I invisible or something?_ Suddenly Naruto was crouching on the desk in front of Sasuke. The two of them were starring at each other. I saw the guy in front of Naruto move and bump into him. Their lips made contact.

I blinked, then blinked again. I cracked up laughing. I held my stomach and fell of the bench while poor Naruto got the beat-up of his life. "Stop laughing, Kotori. It's not funny!" The Uchiha boy growled.

"Ahaha, you're right it's not funny, It's hilarious!" I sat up again. "Well, seems like the revival of our Clan is my duty, since you swing to the other side, huh? Ahahaha!"

"Seriously, shut up!" he snarled.

After a while Iruka-sensei strolled in and told us about being a Genin and that he would announce our squads, since we're an odd number of student's one team would have a fourth member.

"... Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kotori Uchiha." Sasuke and I fist bumped. Even if it was pretty obvious that they would put us in the same team, I was still glad that he was part of my squad. I didn't get along very well with the most other students. With Naruto I had no problem, he could be a pest sometimes but all in all he was alright. The one I didn't like was Sakura, she was an annoying fangirl, booksmarts and nothing else.

We were waiting for our sensei for four hours now and I began to wonder if he forgot about us. Naruto already complained for the fifth time. I sighed.

Naruto suddenly hopped on a table and but an eraser in the door frame. "Heh, that is what he get's for being late!"

"Fishcake, I don't think this will work." I said. "How often did I tell you not to call me that!" he shouted in his way to loud voice.

In that moment our sensei decided to make his entrance. The eraser landed on his head with a soft _thud_.

"Hahahaha. He fell for it! He fell for it! Hahahaha!" "I'm sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he did it anyway." I facepalmed. _He fell for _that_?!_

"Hmm... how can I put this... My first impression of this group... you're idiots." he said. "Meet me at the roof." With a poof of smoke he was gone.

We trotted up to the roof and seated ourselves at the stairs.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves." Our sensei said. "Introduce ourself?" Naruto asked. "yeah, you know, things you like, things you hate, your dreams for the future, hobbies."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura said.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that, as for my dreams...I have a lot of hobbies."

I deadpanned. _Wow, that was informative._

Naruto was next. "Allright, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like instant Ramen and I really like the Ramen Iruka-sensei get's me at Ichiraku's . I hate the three minutes you have to wait when you pour the water in the Ramen cup. My hobbies are eating and comparing different kinds of Ramen. And my dream is to surpass all the previous Hokage, so the Village has to acknowledge me!" I blinked. How can someone talk so much about Ramen?

"Okay. Pinky." Kakashi said. "I'm Sakura Haruno. The things I like is... the person I like is... mhm... My hobby is... mmmh... My dream for the future is... kiahhhhhhh!" There, hopeless fangirl.

Sasuke was next. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I hate and no thing I really like. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality. I will restore my Clan and destroy a _certain_ someone."

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was no doubt he was talking about Itachi. "Okay... next." I was still starring at Sasuke, who was starring back. "what?" He asked. "Dumbass." was my answer. I looked at my sensei and smiled.

"Well, Kotori's name is Kotori Uchiha. Small Bird like's... No, Loves Dango! She would kill for Dango... well, not really but she love's it! Kotori doesn't hate anything, except for spiders, they're just disgusting! Hobbies? Hmmm... Training with Sasuke, Reading and... other things. Dreams? Ummm... oh! To find out the truth behind the blood stealing of Kotoris family and..." I sent a glare in Sasukes direction. "To prevent Avenger from _destroying_ weasel."

"What?!" The ravenette hissed. "Why do you want to protect him? He's a murderer!"

"Small Bird already has a piece of the puzzle and she's going to solve it. There has to be reason behind this." after that I listened to Kakashi explain about tomorrow's survival test. The whole time I could feel Sasukes eye's on me.

With a deadly grace she landed in the clearing. He was there as always.

"Akane." He nodded to her. She bowed her head.

"What do you have?" the young man asked. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Saskura Haruno and _Kotori Uchiha."_ The young woman couldn't help but grin at the name. "They're building team seven, their jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake."

The man nodded. "Interesting. I can see why they put Kakashi in charge of the two last surviving Uchihas... and the jinchuriki. Hmm... what about the other girl?" Akane flipped her Hair over her shoulder.

"Hn. Civilian, nothing special. Average at best." She snorted. "Good. Has anyone detect you?" he asked. "Oh, please. I'm doing this for years now. They wouldn't even detect a Genin sneaking in and out of their village if it wore a bright sign with 'I'm here come and get me!' on it."

"Ah, don't get to full of yourself, Akane. You know were that leads." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well I'm outta here. See ya next month, sweetie!" and as silent as she had come she was gone.


End file.
